


Chance Meetings

by terma_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, due South
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s05e06 Money No Object, M/M, Minor Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 2000-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Cory Raines meets his old friend Tyler King in a bar in Chicago.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Tyler King/Cory Raines
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> I'm in complete denial about the outcome of ""The Innocent"", but what else is new? I'm in denial about so many other things that one more can't hurt. Takes place before ""Money No Object."" For those who don't recognize these minor characters— Tyler was played by Callum Keith Rennie (in the ep. The Innocent), and Cory was played by Nicholas Lea (in the ep. Money No Object). This is for Maya and for Nicole. Thanks to Mouse and Audra for outstanding beta.

  
**Chance Meetings  
by Amy B**

  
Cory Raines savored his ice-cold beer and mentally patted himself on the back for an extremely successful week. That loan shark hadn't needed the money half as much as the community center needed that new daycare center. But that was another city, and he was ready to relax for awhile in the anonymity of this dark little blues club in Chicago. 

Lounging against the bar, he listened to the band and watched the few couples shuffle around the small dance floor. He was thinking of asking someone to dance when he felt the Presence of another Immortal shivering up his spine and zapping through his brain like an electric current without the pain. Sliding his hand inside his coat, he looked around for the source of the buzz. A shadow detached itself from the dark entranceway and sauntered closer. As the Immortal passed under the lights, Cory took in the golden hair and sly half smile and felt a jolt of recognition. 

With a welcoming grin, he stood up and met the man half way, conveniently next to the dance floor. "Hey, sailor. Dance with me?" 

"Two hundred years and you haven't come up with anything better than that?" The tall man moved gracefully into Cory's arms. 

Cory returned the hug and moved them onto the dance floor, laughing. "I save that one for you, Ty. I have better lines for people I'm trying to impress." 

Tyler shook his head. "I'm crushed that you don't want to impress me anymore, Cory." He pushed against Cory and said, "Let me lead. I'm a much better dancer than you." 

Cory gave in because it was true. His old friend Tyler King had always been light on his feet, with a sensual grace that made Cory's mouth water. The lithe blond flowed with the music, became a part of it and took Cory along for the ride as naturally as breathing. Cory settled his head against Tyler's shoulder and closed his eyes. "You been in Chicago long?" 

"A few months. You?" 

"Got in this morning. What've you been up to?" 

"Been working. Got a little consulting firm. I work with small businesses bringing them up to speed with the latest technology." 

Cory snorted and raised his head, asking incredulously, "Why? I thought you were taking some time off." 

Tyler shrugged and replied, "Yeah, but I got bored. If I get bored, I go hunting and I promised Letitia I wouldn't... for a while. She was always saying I was going to get myself killed." 

Cory sighed at the repressed pain in his friend's low voice. "Ty... I'm sorry... Sorry that I wasn't there for you." 

"It was so quick there just wasn't time to track you down. 'S okay." 

"I should have kept in touch better." 

"You were on the run— it happens in your business and I understand. Now shut up and dance. I came here to forget my troubles, not remember them." 

"I'm sorry, Ty." Cory nuzzled Tyler's neck and nipped at his ear. He'd always had the most sensitive ears that Cory had ever seen. As he licked around the outer rim and blew gently into the canal, he slipped his thigh between his partner's and discovered that his actions were having the desired effect. 

The hardness growing against him incited Cory to further exploration, knowing that their long coats and the dim light of the room would give them a modicum of privacy. He removed his hands from Tyler's shoulders and slipped them inside his coat, sliding slowly across his chest and down his ribs before settling on slim hips swaying to the soft bluesy music. He shifted his body closer until they were touching from chest to knees, then looked at Tyler's face. The beautiful blue eyes were closed and there was an anticipatory smile on the sensual lips. 

Unable to resist temptation, Cory leaned in for a quick kiss, delighted to notice that Tyler was actually freshly shaven for once. Rubbing his cheek against his partner's, Cory sighed and slipped his hands around Tyler's back and down to his ass. Tyler clenched the muscles in Cory's grip, startling a laugh from him, which made Tyler laugh in return, making Cory very happy. He'd apparently succeeded in cheering up his friend and taking his mind off his dead wife. 

"You gonna tease me all night or do you wanna do something about this ache that you've caused?" Tyler sounded amused, but his voice was also husky with arousal sending a jolt straight to Cory's cock. 

"Is your place far?" Cory groaned and thrust his hips into Tyler's, crushing their erections together, close but so far away through the layers of their clothes. 

"It's on the Lake. We can be there in ten minutes. Where's yours?" Tyler shimmied against Cory in way that was so overtly sexual that the couple dancing behind them, grinned and winked at Cory over Tyler's shoulder. 

"It would take at least twenty. Yours." With another stolen kiss, Cory reluctantly stepped back. 

"Mine," sighed Tyler. "I haven't heard that word in a long time." 

"I'll be yours, babe, just get me away from these people." Cory grinned and grabbed Tyler's hand, leading him out of the club into the early spring evening. 

"We'll take my car. It's nicer than yours." Tyler said as he steered Cory down the street. 

"And just how do you know that?" Cory tried to sound indignant, but was actually fighting back a laugh. 

"I know you. You have the oddest notions of comfort." Tyler smiled and tugged on Cory's hand as they passed under a streetlight. 

Cory noticed a handsome dark haired man in a red flannel shirt and a hat similar to a state trooper's staring at them in dismay, but shrugged it off as some form of homophobia or something. He glanced over his shoulder and watched the guy call a large white dog still staring after them, then Ty tugged him to a stop before a glossy black Cadillac Catera and Cory lost all interest in nosy bystanders. 

As Tyler tried to unlock the door, Cory crowded him against the side of the car nuzzling the back of his head, inhaling the clean citrus scent of the short silky hair. He sunk his teeth into the nape of Tyler's neck, and froze at the low growl he heard. Tyler had never been much of a _growler_ — he had purred or cursed or cried out in moments of passion, but he'd never growled in all the time that Cory had known him. 

Slowly releasing Ty's neck, Cory glanced over his shoulder at the large white dog he'd seen just a few moments earlier— the dog that was starting to look more and more wolf-like as it pulled its lips back to reveal sharp, shiny fangs. It was only a few feet away, and Cory completely froze still pinning Tyler against the car. 

"Why'd you stop?" Tyler asked turning to look back at Cory, his eyes widening and his hand reaching for his sword as he exclaimed, "What the fuck is a wolf doing in Chicago?" 

"Diefenbaker." At the quiet command, the wolf stopped growling but continued to watch the two men with a warning in its eyes. "I'm afraid my companion believes you were someone else." 

Cory dragged his eyes away from the wolf to see the dark haired man standing to one side and slightly ahead of the wolf. The sharp blue eyes were locked on Tyler's face and it was clear that the stranger was speaking only to Tyler. 

There was no trace of recognition in Tyler's eyes as he looked from the wolf-dog to the man and then back again. "Mistakes happen. You want to call him off then?" 

"Ah, yes." The stranger turned to look directly into the dog's face as he said firmly, "Diefenbaker, come over here and leave the men alone." He turned back to Tyler and said, "I'm sorry, but your resemblance to a person that Dief is quite protective of is uncanny. I believe he mistook your partner's playfulness for a threat. Please accept our apologies." 

The dog had moved to the man's side and was watching Cory carefully, but Cory took a chance and moved away from Tyler. The dog settled on his haunches then as if convinced the threat to the object of his affection had passed. 

Tyler smiled politely and said dismissively, "Like I said, mistakes happen. No apology necessary." 

As Cory stepped into the car, he heard the stranger say, "Have a good evening." Cory looked out the window as Tyler walked around to the driver's side and noticed a wistful expression cross the handsome face before the stranger turned and walked away with his wolf-dog loping alongside him. 

"I wonder what that was all about?" Cory mused as Tyler started up the car and pulled out onto the quiet street. 

"Who knows? In this city, anything's possible— like running into you completely by accident." Tyler smiled at Cory and shrugged, "The world gets smaller every day, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah." After several minutes of watching the traffic, Cory said quietly, "It really is good to see you, Tyler. Every time we say goodbye, I think it'll be the last. You like the Game too much." 

"Not anymore. I promised." 

"Oh, yeah, so you did." Cory reached over and clasped his friend's shoulder, saying sternly, "Keep it... and your head." 

"Speaking of head..." Tyler shot Cory a laughing look from the corner of his eye, as he pulled into an underground garage and announced, "We're here." 

"I'm not doing you down here so get that look off your face. I'm holding out for a real bed this time." 

"Demanding son-of-a-bitch... but luckily, you're worth it," cracked Tyler as he led Cory over to the elevator and stuck a key into a slot marked Penthouse. 

As soon as the door closed, Cory pulled Tyler into his arms and kissed him deeply, grateful for no longer having to be discreet. By the time the door slid open with musical little _ding_ , Cory had Tyler's black silk shirt unbuttoned to the waistband of his black trousers and an impressive purple love bite already fading from his neck. 

The two men staggered out of the elevator and into a small hall where Tyler quickly unlocked an ornate wooden door. He pulled Cory into a marbled foyer that Cory barely got a glimpse of before being consumed in a hot, wet kiss. Thrusting his tongue past Tyler's sharp teeth, Cory allowed his coat to be removed and his shirt unbuttoned before pulling away to gasp, "Bed?" 

Tyler nodded and nibbled Cory's lower lip as he danced the other man across a long living room and through another door. He turned Cory loose and pushed against his shoulders until he flopped back onto a huge bed covered in a soft forest green comforter. 

Cory grinned and spread his arms wide. "Did you get this bed specifically for orgies or was that just a lucky side benefit?" 

Tyler grinned slyly and finished undressing slowly, with the same sensual grace with which he danced or fought. A feral light began to burn in his gray-blue eyes as looked Cory over from head to toe. "Strip," he urged quietly. 

Cory remained on the bed as he kicked off his shoes, slipped off his white shirt, and writhed seductively out of his jeans. Watching through lowered lashes as Tyler's breathing grew erratic and his cock darkened and pulsed, Cory licked his lips and said, "I want you." 

Tyler nodded once and lunged onto the bed, taking Cory's lips in a brutal kiss that threatened to draw blood. His hands skimmed roughly over Cory's body, as he continued to devour his mouth and Cory thought he would come right then and there. He forced himself to think about baseball until the feelings settled down, and he could touch Tyler the way he'd wanted for so long. He stroked the other man's bony shoulders and hard biceps slowly and gently, in counterpoint to the much more frantic caresses he was receiving himself. He rubbed his fingers over the smooth chest, rolling each nipple into a hard point before sliding his fingers across rippled abs to dip into the shallow depression of Tyler's navel. When he reached for Tyler's cock, the other man released Cory's mouth with a moan and rubbed his face into the crook of Cory's neck. 

Cory moaned a little himself when Tyler thrust into his grip and said, "Cory please... I want..." 

"Supplies?" Cory asked breathlessly, and suddenly the hands were gone from his hips and Tyler was rolling across the bed toward the nightstand. A tube of lubricant came flying at Cory, and he hastily prepared himself to receive his lover as Tyler crawled back to him. He smoothed some of the slippery gel on Tyler's erection then rolled over onto his belly. 

Tyler pulled Cory's hips up and slid inside in one sinuous motion. Cory pulled his knees up to support him in a more comfortable position and then thrust his hips back to meet Tyler's invasion. The fullness and heat of the cock moving so surely inside him sent shudders all over Cory's body, and his own cock throbbed and dripped, aching for a touch. To tease himself, he buried his face in one forearm and brought his other hand down to his balls, caressing them momentarily before pulling on his cock in rhythm with the pounding Tyler was giving him. 

He felt the tingling of impending orgasm spread down his spine and settle in his balls. His last conscious thought was to tighten his muscles, giving Tyler a squeeze that would bring him over as Cory came in ropy streams on the expensive bedspread. With their cries mingling in the silent rooms, the two men came explosively with Cory collapsing bonelessly onto the bed. Tyler pulled out of Cory and fell over to one side of his lover, lying on his back and gasping a little as he tried to draw in enough breath. 

For several moments, they lay there and just smiled at each other. Enjoying the moment for what it was— a joyful expression of friendship and comfort. 

"So are you going to be in town for a while?" Tyler asked with a neutral expression. 

"Yes, I have a lot of plans for this town," Cory replied with a big grin. 

Tyler offered diffidently, "You can stay here if you want to." 

"Aren't you afraid I'll get you in trouble again?" Cory asked, only half-joking. 

"No, I forgave you for Barcelona, and I trust you to be more careful this time." 

"Hey, Barcelona was not my fault! Who could have predicted that Countess would have _that_ many guards? At least there wasn't a really decent swordsman among them." 

"Yeah, it could have been much worse. So you'll stay?" Tyler yawned loudly and scooted up on the bed and shoved the covers down far enough to crawl into the sheets. 

"Sure. Why not?" Cory got under the covers and spooned up behind his old friend with a big yawn of his own, and then drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Fandom: Highlander/Due South   
Pairing: Cory Raines/Tyler King   
Rating: NC-17   
Date: July, 1999   
Status: New, complete   
Feedback: Creative flames, comments, and constructive criticism accepted at [email removed]   
Disclaimers: If TPTB don't want to use them, why shouldn't I? Cory and Tyler belong to Rysher and Panzer/Davis, while Fraser and Diefenbaker belong to Alliance or someone. No Muses were harmed in the making of this PWP— and no money was made. ;-)   
Notes: I'm in complete denial about the outcome of "The Innocent", but what else is new? I'm in denial about so many other things that one more can't hurt. Takes place before "Money No Object."   
For those who don't recognize these minor characters— Tyler was played by Callum Keith Rennie (in the ep. The Innocent), and Cory was played by Nicholas Lea (in the ep. Money No Object).   
This is for Maya and for Nicole. Thanks to Mouse and Audra for outstanding beta.   
Summary for archive: Cory Raines meets his old friend Tyler King in a bar in Chicago.   
---


	2. Good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory Raines meets his old friend Tyler King in a bar in Chicago.

  
**Good Enough  
by Amy B**

  
Glancing at his watch, Tyler King walked out of his accountant's building and headed for his car. Since the meeting had run long and it was after five o'clock, he decided not to go back to his office. He and Cory had plans for dinner at a new restaurant that had proven so instantly popular that tables were booked weeks in advance. The owner just happened to be a client of Tyler's firm, so he'd been able to get them a reservation as soon as Cory expressed an interest. He smiled as he thought of Cory and his own eagerness to please his old friend and recent lover. 

Unlocking his door, he felt a faint buzz of Presence and froze, looking all around. When he didn't see anyone, he took a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and shook one into his mouth, replacing the pack before taking out his lighter so that his sword hand remained free at all times. Lighting the cigarette, he propped himself against the side of the car and waited. Licking the filter a little, he drew the smoke into his lungs enjoying the slight burn and the vaguely superior feeling that came from knowing he wasn't going to die from it. He kept a careful watch of his surroundings and waited for the other Immortal to make his move, but after a few moments the buzz faded. So Tyler shrugged it off and got into his car. 

He was halfway home when he confirmed he was being followed. He'd suspected it for the last couple of miles, but with rush hour traffic had written it off as paranoia left over from the earlier incident. He turned onto a quiet residential street, went a couple of blocks and pulled over to the curb. He waited and sure enough, the red sport utility vehicle came along behind him. The car stopped far back enough that Tyler couldn't feel the Presence of another Immortal, but he knew it was the same one he'd felt earlier in the parking lot. He could only see one person, but knew another could be hiding somewhere out of view. He decided to trust his instincts, which said this was a solitary hunter. 

He pulled back onto the street and drove away, with the other car following much closer now that there was no more reason to hide. He led his opponent to a side street full of dilapidated warehouses close to the river. He parked his car and walked a couple hundred yards away to a sheltered area between two buildings. He drew his sword, and lay it across his shoulders in a show of casual confidence. 

The other Immortal stepped out of his car, sword in hand and advanced slowly. Tyler took note of any characteristics that might help him in the fight. The other man had a youthful face that said nothing about his actual age, and was shorter than Tyler but more bulky. He carried his sword in his right hand, with a tighter grip than was necessary. Could have been nerves, but Tyler wasn't counting on the guy being inexperienced. The man stopped two meters away and announced, "Jim Lawrence." 

Tyler tilted his head in acknowledgement and replied, "Tyler King. Let's get it over with. I've got plans for the evening." Then he lunged at his opponent, sword flashing in the fading light of sunset. Lawrence blocked the flurry of blows, but gave ground with Tyler in pursuit. For several minutes the two men danced back and forth, evenly matched, each looking for weaknesses to exploit. 

A particularly hard blow caused Tyler to stumble, but he kicked out and brought his opponent to his knees. He jumped to his feet and lunged for Lawrence's head, but the other man got his blade up in time, blocking the swing and jarring Tyler long enough for him to get to his feet. He met Tyler on equal footing once more with several quick slashes that left him a little too open on his left. Ignoring the long shallow gash that opened up on his chest, Tyler took advantage of the opening with a jab to the gut that brought Lawrence to his knees for the last time. The man instinctively grabbed at the wound, leaving his neck completely unprotected from Tyler's blade. One swift blow was all it took. 

The thump of the head hitting the dirt was the last distinct sound Tyler heard for a while as a deafening wind rose, whipping dust and bits of trash through the causeway between the buildings. Tyler closed his eyes and relaxed into the power of the Quickening, swaying gently as waves of energy rolled off the dead Immortal and crashed into him. He cried out in pain when sharper bolts struck him, but he remained on his feet. And when it was over he felt powerful and more alive than he could remember being in a long time. He also felt battered and aroused, jittery and tense with the extra energy coursing through his veins. 

Tyler went to the dead man's vehicle and was pleased to note he'd left the keys in the ignition and had almost a full tank of gas. He drove the car through the gaping doors of the nearest building, barely clearing the door when his way was blocked by a large chunk of the caved in roof. "Ah, that's good enough," he muttered, jumping out and going for the body, which he dragged inside and propped in the driver's seat. He ran back to get the head and then settled it on top of the neck. 

After setting Lawrence and his vehicle on fire, Tyler calmly walked out of the building, got in his car and drove away. When he was half a mile away from the river, he lit a cigarette with shaky hands and kept driving. He was glad he had tinted windows so no one would see the red blood turning his blue shirt a deep shade of royal purple. At least his coat was dark enough that the blood didn't show up too much. If nobody looked closely, he could get up to his penthouse without any trouble. 

Approaching his door, Tyler shuddered at the feel of Immortal Presence zipping up his spine. Keeping one hand on his sword, he took his keys out, but the door opened before he had a chance to use them. Cory stared at him, frowning suddenly as he noticed Tyler's condition. "What happened to you?" 

"What do you think happened?" Tyler countered impatiently, stripping off his coat and tossing it into the closet. He shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his pants over the erection that hadn't faded a bit since the Quickening. His skin was on fire and his bones itched. He was not in the mood to talk about it. He just wanted some quick relief to get his system settled enough to enjoy the rest of the evening. 

As Tyler turned away from the closet, Cory was there, reaching a hand out to the bloody slash in Tyler's shirt. With concern in his eyes, he asked quietly, "Are you okay? Need help getting rid of the body?" 

"No." Instinctively jerking back, Tyler closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he stared over Cory's shoulder unable or just _unwilling_ to make eye contact. "I took care of it. Look, I'm just going to..." He gestured vaguely toward the bathroom, and started to move away. 

"Wait just a minute." 

Cory reached out again, and Tyler couldn't stand another casual touch. He knocked Cory's hand away, and snapped, "Don't! I'll take care of this too." 

"Ty, you don't have to. I'm here. Let me help." Holding his hand out, Cory spoke in a near whisper as if he were gentling a wild animal. 

Tyler recognized what his friend was doing, but it started to work anyway. He drew in a deep breath, and conceded, "I forgot that you know what it's like." He tried a conciliatory smile, but knew that he most likely failed. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, fighting off the urge to flee to the safe haven of his room. Since it was _their_ room now, it wasn't much of a sanctuary anymore— not a place to be alone, anyway. It had become a sanctuary of a different kind. 

"Let's get this shirt off first." Cory started on the buttons, but Tyler knocked his hands away again. This time following through and pushing Cory's whole body away, pushing him up against the closet door and attacking his throat with sharp, hungry teeth. "Or the shirt can wait," Cory groaned, tilting his head so that Tyler could ravish him freely. 

Tyler ground his hips against Cory's and ran his hands through dark silky hair, muttering, "Now you're getting it." He sank his teeth into Cory's collar and ripped it out of his way, not giving a single thought to the snow white silk. With that annoyance out of the way, he sucked hard at the exposed collarbone then licked his way up to the corner of Cory's jaw where he nipped sharply. All the while, he kept his hips moving restlessly against Cory's, wanting more contact but unable to stop petting Cory's hair long enough to undress either himself or his lover. He groaned in frustration when Cory's fingers stopped stroking his back and settled on his ass, squeezing and kneading and generally driving Tyler insane with lust. 

Withdrawing one hand from Cory's hair, Tyler grabbed one of the hands on his ass and moved it to the bulging fly of his pants. Cory seemed to catch on quickly as he lowered first Tyler's zipper and then his own, while Tyler kissed Cory on the lips for the first time since he walked through the door. It was a hard, devouring kiss, because that's all Tyler could manage at the moment. He wanted more of this man and relief from the raging arousal, and gentleness was just too far out of his reach. His hands were wrapped around Cory's biceps, pushing him back against the door hard enough to bruise, but the dark haired man wasn't complaining. 

By the time Cory had both of their pants open and out of the way, Tyler felt like he might explode from the pressure building inside him. The heat and friction of his cock rubbing against Cory's set him on fire, and he thrust hard into it. Tearing his lips from his lover's, he dropped his head back to Cory's neck where he bit and sucked hard enough to break the skin, not realizing that fact until the rush of warm blood flooded his mouth. With a mental shrug, he swallowed convulsively just as his balls contracted and he sprayed his come over Cory's cock and belly. He continued to suck the salty warmth from Cory's neck as his lover screamed and stiffened, coming hard against Tyler's still pumping hips. 

Completely drained of energy, the two men slowly slid down the door in a tangle of limbs on the cool marble floor. Tyler closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, until Cory's breathless voice intruded. "What was that all about? You turn into a vampire today?" 

Tyler raised his head from Cory's chest and looked into amused green eyes. Reaching up to touch the healing wound, Tyler shivered at the charge of energy on his fingertips. He really didn't know what to say besides, "It was an accident. Sorry about that." 

"It's okay. I understand." Cory rubbed soothing circles over Tyler's back, and Tyler had to fight the urge to sink into his lover, because this wasn't the best place and they didn't have time anyway. 

"Thanks. Letitia... she never did." Ignoring the questions in Cory's eyes, Tyler untangled himself and glanced at his watch. "If we're going to make our reservations, we need to get going." 

Cory grinned and flicked his torn collar. "You owe me a new shirt." 

"You have plenty more," replied Tyler, as he made a mental note to get Cory's sizes after he fell asleep so he could surprise him with a new shirt and maybe a suit too. He stood up and said, "I'm going to take a shower and you're not invited." 

Laughing, Cory jumped to his feet and followed him into the bedroom. "Fine, be that way. I'll just pick out your clothes while you're in there." 

"No leather!" Tyler called over his shoulder just before he shut the bathroom door, locking it before realizing that wouldn't necessarily keep Cory out if he seriously wanted in. Ordinarily, Tyler would have been thrilled to have Cory's company in the shower, but he knew that would make them late for their reservations. Still a little emotionally raw from what happened earlier, he needed the distance to deal with the confusion and guilt over how he'd treated Cory. He hadn't lost control that violently in a long time. 

He turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it, stripped and stepped under the spray. Even though he'd known the guy for over two centuries, Tyler had to get reacquainted with Cory's complete acceptance of everything that had to do with being Immortal. Tyler's wife had been all too mortal, as her fatal heart attack had proven so painfully. She had loved him, and had been utterly fascinated by his stories of times and places that she'd only heard of from history books. She'd claimed not to mind that he didn't get any older while she did, and, in later years, had only smiled and preened when someone thought he was her boy toy. She hadn't minded having to move often or not being able to have children of her own. 

For all her understanding of some things, Letitia had strenuously objected to the violence of immortality, and thirty years of marriage had not changed that one bit. She'd hated it when he had to fight, and had complained vociferously when he'd come home after a challenge bloody and crackling with energy that had to be dispelled somehow. He'd learned to take care of his physical response to the Quickening before he got home if at all possible, and to get rid of any bloodstained clothes quickly and efficiently. And most of all, he learned _never_ to talk about it. Letitia had begged him not to fight and not to hunt, but other than that she wouldn't discuss the darker aspects of his immortality. 

Living with Cory was a whole different world, because not only did he understand all the violence and emotional turmoil, he'd gone through it himself. They didn't have to have secrets for protection, emotional or otherwise. It was a relief being able to be himself completely, but it was also a bit frightening because Cory _expected_ him to do so. He wouldn't let Tyler hide behind the mysteries of Immortality. 

Tyler sighed and rinsed the shampoo from his hair, then turned the hot water off, letting the blast of cold take care of the arousal that had started creeping through his body even though his mind was occupied elsewhere. He could have just jerked off, but he was determined to wait until he could get Cory in bed to take care of the fever that their earlier coupling had scarcely lessened. 

Turning off the water and quickly drying himself, Tyler walked out into the bedroom to find that Cory had everything laid out on the bed for him— designer suit, coordinated shirt and tie, even socks and underwear. His lover brushed a kiss across Tyler's cheek as he hurried into the bathroom for his own shower. Tyler slipped on the black silk boxers, socks, pants, and shoes that Cory'd chosen for him. The navy blue shirt and discreetly patterned tie were next. Saving the jacket until he was ready to walk out the door, he went over to the dresser for cufflinks and his spare watch to replace the one that had gotten fried in the Quickening. He combed the damp spikes of his thick hair into order, and made a note to get a haircut in a couple of days. As the door opened behind him, he rubbed a hand over his jaw wondering if he had time to shave. 

Striding into the room in a cloud of steam, Cory took one look at him and said, "Leave the stubble. You look sexy." Then he threw on his own clothes so fast that Tyler thought he must have practiced for quick getaways. 

Tyler noticed that all evidence of his earlier... violent...attentions was gone from Cory's flawless ivory skin—either healed up or washed away. Suddenly feeling unsettled, he left Cory to finish getting ready. 

Tyler paced around the perimeter of the living room, drifting through the dining room and kitchen before circling back and stopping by the wide windows that overlooked the lake. After Letitia died and he'd sold the big house in Denver, he'd had the strangest longing to live by the water. Any normal person with such an inclination would have ended up in a beach house somewhere, but Lake Michigan had suited his mood better. It had an untamed quality that defied the fact that it was surrounded by the city. The mystery of it appealed to Tyler the most, but tonight the Lake wasn't having its usual soothing effect on him. He'd just lit a cigarette to quiet his nerves when Cory came out looking as handsome as one of those fellows on the cover of GQ. 

Tyler smiled and felt a calm descend on him like a warm blanket. He shook off the fanciful notion and crushed out his cigarette in the heavy crystal ashtray on the table by the window. Crossing the room, he took the jacket Cory held out, putting it on with a last minute check of wallet and keys. He took his sword out of the blood-splattered coat he'd worn earlier, and got out another coat, slipping the blade into a hidden inner sheath. It was almost too warm for a coat, but Tyler didn't go anywhere without his sword, and he was trying to get Cory in the habit. Since guns had become more popular and swords had gone out of fashion, Cory had slowly stopped carrying his blade every waking moment. The two men had had many discussions on the subject over the years that usually resulted in Cory carrying his sword while Tyler was around, but falling right back into his previous pattern as soon as they were apart. 

The two men went out to dinner as if it was any other night, and maybe it was for most Immortals. Sipping his after dinner brandy, Tyler thoughtfully watched his lover in the candle light, the golden glow lighting up Cory's dark green eyes to a shimmering emerald. His straight white teeth—amazing considering the lack of dentistry during his mortal life— flashed in a charming smile as he related a recent adventure. 

The last six weeks with Cory had been good. The loneliness that had plagued him in his grief had dissipated, but the grief itself still lingered in unguarded moments. He'd lost wives and lovers before, and every time he went through the complete cycle, all the while telling himself that this would be the last one, the last to whom he'd give his heart. But someone else always came along... 

Tyler didn't realize how long he'd been sitting quietly just staring, until Cory broke off the story he was telling and said, "I lost you quite a while back, didn't I? Want to talk about it?" 

"What?" 

"Why you're so quiet tonight." 

"Gandhi once said, 'In the attitude of silence the soul finds the path in a clearer light, and what is elusive and deceptive resolves itself into crystal clearness.' Did you know that?" 

Cory shook his head. "And have you found resolution to whatever it is that's bothering you?" 

"Not exactly." Tyler shifted his empty snifter around on the tablecloth, and finally asked the question that had been in the back of his mind for the last few days. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?" 

Cory nodded and said, "No." When Tyler stared at him in disbelief, he smiled and shrugged, "Well, I may have to go out of town next week, but I'll come back. If that's okay with you." 

"Of course. Listen, do you want to get out of here?" Tyler asked, signaling the waiter for the check and pulling out his wallet. 

Cory grabbed his wrist and said, "I'll get this one." 

With a small smile, Tyler acquiesced and sat back to watch his lover. He was worried that Cory might be getting bored with him, so he looked for signs of restlessness in the other man. Cory looked as relaxed and contented as he always did, but Tyler could feel his own earlier edginess returning full-force. He had to get out of here, away from all these well-dressed people with their discreet chattering that was starting to grate on his nerves. He huffed a sharp sigh of relief when Cory gave the waiter cash and stood up to go. 

Once out in the breezy softness of the late spring evening, the two men walked down the street at a pace that didn't suggest a leisurely stroll so much as a burning off of energy. By unspoken agreement, they headed for a nearby park that would be quieter than the bustling street. The park was one of the small pockets of greenery often scattered through large cities— basketball court in one corner, baseball diamond in another, a small playground, and the obligatory monument to some long forgotten person who was only famous in that particular neighborhood anyway. There were also paved walking and bike paths winding through the trees and neatly trimmed shrubbery. 

Sticking his hands in his coat pockets, Tyler could feel the reassuring weight of his sword against his side as he started down a path with Cory beside him. They walked in silence for several yards, before Tyler asked, "So is this trip for business or pleasure?" 

"Business that will be a pleasure." Cory grinned and nudged Tyler with his elbow. "You could come with me, you know. I'll bet you'd be a great bank robber." 

"Oddly, I have no aspirations of being a wanted felon. Those banks have got too many cameras for my taste." 

"Well, it's not an actual bank this time..." Cory trailed off, and looked at the grey-speckled pattern of the pavement beneath their feet. "It's a check-cashing place that my research tells me has an unusually high amount of cash on hand." 

"You're not stealing from the mob again are you?" 

After a long pause, Cory replied, "No." 

"Where is this place? How long are you going to be gone?" Tyler hoped that he didn't sound as anxious as he felt. For some reason that made no sense yet, he was suddenly afraid to let Cory out of his sight. They'd made no commitment to each other, and he had no right to ask Cory not to go. The impulse was there just the same. 

"Seacouver, Washington—I've got a place outside there. There's another job I might do there... a couple of weeks should do it." Cory moved closer and glanced at Tyler from the corner of his eye, and said, "Gonna miss me?" 

Tyler glanced around to make sure they were alone and said, "Mmm, I think I will." Then he put a hand on the back of Cory's head, pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled against Cory's lips and murmured, "Oh, yeah, I will, definitely will." 

"I'll have to give you something to think about while I'm gone," Cory whispered back, taking Tyler in his arms. Catching Tyler's lower lip between his teeth, he nibbled and then soothed the abused flesh with his tongue. Tyler opened his eyes and stared at his lover as they devoured each other's mouths. 

A low growl coming from just off the path broke the men apart. Cory laughed while Tyler shook his head in frustration and sighed, "Not again." 

Tyler looked over and was not surprised to see a white wolf dog standing there. He wasn't especially cheered by the fact that it seemed to be snarling at Cory and not him. While Cory continued to laugh like a hyena, not at all frightened of the creature that looked ready to rip his throat out, Tyler looked around and wondered where the flannel guy was. He was mildly surprised when the man showed up a moment later in full dress RCMP regalia. Leaning into Cory, Tyler asked quietly, "What's a Mountie doing in Chicago?" 

"I'm still wondering what a wolf's doing in Chicago," Cory countered under his breath with a big grin. 

"Diefenbaker!" The Mountie snapped at the wolf before turning to the two Immortals and saying, "I'm terribly sorry. I explained things to him, but he's really very stubborn once he gets an idea into his head. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Constable Benton Fraser. I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father. And for a variety of reasons, I have remained, attached as Liaison to the Canadian Consulate. Diefenbaker is _half_ wolf, actually." This last was directed to Cory with a nod. 

"My mistake," said Cory, with a tilt of his head that made Tyler want to throw him on the ground and remind him to whom he belonged. 

"Oh no, it's a common mistake," the Constable replied politely. "Come Diefenbaker, we need to catch up with Ray. Gentlemen, please accept our apologies, and... and carry on." 

Tyler smiled politely as his lover went off again into another round of snickers. 

The Mountie blushed and murmured, "Oh, dear." 

Shrugging one shoulder, Tyler rubbed his temple tiredly and said, "Don't mind him. He's a freak." 

The blush disappeared as the Mountie went pale and stared at Tyler searchingly for a moment. Tyler was about to ask what the problem was when the Constable suddenly turned his head without taking his eyes off Tyler. A couple of seconds later, a voice called from around a bend in the path, "Fraser! Hey, Frase, where'd you go?" 

The wolf dog jumped to its feet, yipping madly, and Tyler would have sworn it was grinning at them. His contemplation on the vagaries of wolf dogs was broken by the Chicago-accented voice speaking again from closer by. 

"Hey, Dief, are you hittin' up strangers for pretzels now?" As the vaguely familiar man bent over to rub the back of the wolf's furry neck, his leather jacket swung open. Tyler caught a glimpse of the butt of a gun in a shoulder holster and thought the guy must be a cop. There was also something in the way he carried himself, an alertness that suggested more awareness of his surroundings than the average person might have. 

And when he looked up at Tyler and Cory there was a subtle suspicion in his eyes, even as he gave a friendly smile. "Hey. You guys friends of Fraser's? Have we met before?" 

Tyler glanced at Cory who was staring at the new arrival in silence with an expression of surprise bordering on shock. The Mountie was looking from Tyler to the new guy and back again in fascination. It was getting on Tyler's nerves, but he smiled and said, "No. We just met Constable Fraser. I'm Tyler King, and this is Cory Raines." 

"Ray Vecchio. Nice to meet you." Tyler shook hands with Vecchio, hoping that if he _was_ a cop, Cory wasn't known to be wanted for anything. The name rung a bell, so he decided to ask. 

"I noticed the shoulder holster. Are you a cop? The reason I ask is, I met a police detective named Ray Vecchio at a function for the Mayor's Office about three or four months ago. But he was a green eyed Italian, looked nothing like you." 

Vecchio and Fraser exchanged a speaking look, and the blond turned his attention back to Tyler and said blandly, "Must be another Ray Vecchio. Chicago's a pretty big town." 

Tyler tilted his head toward the wolf. "I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure." 

Vecchio looked about to speak when Cory finally let out a breath and said, "Amazing!" 

The other three men looked at him, and when he stepped toward Vecchio, the wolf dog started growling again, stopping him in his tracks. "It's okay, boy," Cory soothed the wolf. He smiled at the Mountie. "Explains a lot, doesn't it?" 

Constable Fraser nodded. "I believe I mentioned the resemblance the first time we met." 

"Resemblance, yeah, but not _this_ ," Cory replied, waving a hand at Vecchio and Tyler, who'd had quite enough. 

"What? What resem—" Something clicked in the back of Tyler's mind, and he stared at the cop. After a moment of careful consideration, he admitted there was a similarity between himself and the cop. Tyler took in the man in front of him with his spiky hair and rumpled casual wear. He was a few years older than Tyler's apparent age. 

"What resemblance you ask? This guy could be your _twin_ ," Cory declared with a roguish gleam in his eyes. 

"You know that's not possible and get that other thought out of your mind right now." 

"Aw, come on Ty, you gotta wonder—" 

"No, I don't. And you better not be too curious yourself, _Cory_." Tyler felt that thrill of possessiveness again, and told himself to ease up before he scared his lover off. He patted Cory on the arm briefly, hoping to imply they'd talk later when there wasn't a Mountie, a cop, and a wolf as witnesses to their lovers'...squabble, discussion, whatever it turned out to be. 

And the Mountie, cop, and wolf were all watching them avidly. The cop—Vecchio— was staring at Tyler with blue eyes that held hints of gold that gave them an almost greenish tint in the amber glow of the park's street lights. Tyler's own eyes were just plain blue, and his hair was a darker shade of blond, but the resemblance was definitely there. Maybe if it was possible for Immortals to have siblings, they could have been brothers. 

"You, ah...you think we could be related somehow?" Vecchio asked with a furrowed brow, obviously trying to work it out for himself. Maybe he was contemplating which uncle could have a son 'born on the wrong side of the blankets', as they used to say in Tyler's youth. 

"No. I was an only child, and so were my parents," Tyler lied without a qualm, because that was true of his current identity. He'd had brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and cousins, but none of them were actually genetically linked to him, so it was the truth when he continued, "It's just a strange coincidence. Small world and all that." 

"How can you be so sure? Were either of your parents descended from Mateusz and Agnieszka Kowalski? Or Henry and Marit—" 

"Look," Tyler interrupted. "I'm sure your family tree is fascinating but we are not related. Now my friend and I should be going. It was... interesting to meet you Detective Vecchio. And you, too, Constable Fraser." 

Not giving the two men a chance to object, Tyler took Cory by the hand and led him back down the path at a quick clip. Cory naturally had plenty to say about the strange meeting. 

"Come on, Ty! You should have at least gotten his number. I'd love to see how else you guys are similar." Cory pulled Tyler to a stop and said, "Let's go back. Maybe he and the Mountie would like to join us? For experimental purposes, of course." 

"First of all... no. Second, I'm not sure they were a couple. And even if they were and I was interested—which I'm most certainly not— I don't think Constable Fraser's that flexible." Tyler started walking again, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. 

"If they're not a couple, they should be." Cory grinned slyly and said, "Don't know about the Constable, but his friend looked plenty _flexible_ —very limber. Probably a good dancer, too. I'll bet he's got a spine like a snake." 

"How could you possibly tell that just from standing next to the guy for a couple of minutes?" Tyler was incredulous, and bordering on hurt to hear Cory talk like this. He knew it was stupid because he knew how Cory was, but suddenly these things _mattered_ more than they did when the two men were just friends. He was getting too attached, but hadn't he already decided that? 

"I've got an eye for these things," Cory replied, oblivious to Tyler's upset. 

Tyler wanted to shake his lover and ask why he wasn't enough for Cory, but all he did was flick his Zippo open and light his cigarette. Swallowing the sick feeling of betrayal, he blew out a stream of smoke and asked casually, "You've got an eye, huh?" 

"I can tell lots of things just by looking, but even a blind man could see that you're jealous." Cory crooked a brow at him, daring Tyler to deny it, but Tyler had no such intention. 

"Yeah, a little." Tyler shrugged and hoped his weakness wouldn't be used against him. "Is that a problem? Can you _blame_ me?" 

"No, not really." Cory sighed and looked away. "It's not everyday you meet a man who could be your lover's twin. I can't help being curious." 

"Well. I guess... I guess that's understandable." 

"You're pissed, aren't you?" 

"No, I'm not. I just said I understand." Tyler pinched the filter of his cigarette tightly between his thumb and forefinger, taking one last sharp drag before dropping it to the ground and grinding it under his heel much harder than necessary. 

"You _are_ angry. Come on Tyler. Even if I did him, I'd share with you." Cory grinned and winked, but Tyler was not charmed. It must have shown on his face because Cory's grin faded, and he said, "I'm sorry, Ty. I was just teasing." 

"I know, Cory." Tyler licked his lips, nerves singing through him. "It's all right. I've just been on edge tonight." 

"I noticed. You've been like a cat in a cage. Something you wanted to talk about?" Cory asked as they stopped on the curb and waited for a car to pass before crossing the street to the parking lot. 

"No, it was... I don't know. It's not important." Tyler took his keys out of his pocket, opening the doors and apparently changing the subject, though it was the same one as far as he was concerned. "So when are you leaving for Seacouver?" 

"I haven't decided if I'm flying or driving yet, but probably Monday, which leaves us the whole weekend to... make up." 

"Hmm. Think we can get started even though it's only Thursday?" Tyler started the car and pulled out onto the street, shaking his head as Cory patted his knee with a lecherous grin. 

* * *

Scrambling to capture Cory's roaming hands, Tyler ripped his mouth away from his lover's and whispered, "Wait a minute." 

"What for?" Cory thrust his hips hard against Tyler's and wrenched one hand loose, thrusting his fingers through his lover's hair. He tilted Tyler's head back and ran his teeth down the tensed muscle in the side of his neck. 

With a sharp gasp, Tyler closed his eyes and made an effort to pull away. He wanted to take it slower, but Cory was burning him up and it felt too good to stop. Unwinding Cory's fingers from his hair, Tyler murmured, "Wait. Slow down...stop." 

When Cory immediately stopped moving, Tyler brought their entwined hands up between them, rubbing his lips over Cory's knuckles. He slowly pushed Cory over onto his back and lay against his side, his hard aching cock pressing into Cory's hip. Kissing him softly on the cheek, Tyler whispered, "I don't want to stop completely. I just want to take it easy, make it last instead of going at each other like wild animals." 

Cory looked up through long lashes, the forest of his eyes gleaming almost black. Tyler brushed a kiss over one high cheekbone and licked delicately along the curve of his lover's jaw. He released Cory's hands and ran his own up the corded length of Cory's arms, over his shoulders and down his chest with a light soothing touch. Tonight, Tyler needed to show Cory some tenderness even though it had never really been a part of their encounters...their relationship...before. Maybe it was the fear that he was going to lose Cory that led him to change the rules. He was unaccustomed to such a fear because Cory had never been his in the first place, nor at any time during their long acquaintance. They were just friends who occasionally had sex, for fun, to let off steam, out of loneliness. It was always good, but it had never meant much before now. This was the longest time they'd ever actually lived together. 

"Mmm... That's nice," Cory murmured approvingly, bringing Tyler's attention back to the task at hand. 

"Nice, huh? How about this?" Tyler stroked his fingertips over the flat plain of Cory's stomach, down to the waiting erection. Circling the hardness slowly with just his fingertips, Tyler touched his lips to Cory's throat and breathed, softer than a sigh, against the damp skin Cory's faint groan touched some yearning thing deep inside Tyler that made him uncomfortable yet hungry for more. He pressed his lips to Cory's and sipped slowly, resisting the urge to devour his lover in gulps. 

Never taking his hands from Cory's body, Tyler varied the speed, strength, and location of his touches so that the man writhing beneath him could never anticipate what would come next. After several long moments of this torment, his own body cried out for release, but he ruthlessly ignored it as he shifted further down on the bed and took Cory's heated erection in his hand once more. 

Sliding his tongue down the length, Tyler kept his teeth carefully away from his lover's skin, knowing that Cory was too sensitized right now for anything rough. He licked the sticky drops of escaping fluid from the head, then sucked Cory's entire cock gently into his mouth until the tip bumped into the back of his throat. Pulling back, Tyler repeated the motion, as his ears filled with the whimpers coming from above him. When the whimpering turned to pleading, he crawled back to the head of the bed and whispered breathlessly into Cory's ear. "What can I give you, Cory?" 

Kissing Cory's neck, Tyler continued. "I'll do anything you want, but you know what I want? Hmm? I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me long and hard. I want you to _take_ me." 

Opening his eyes suddenly, Cory shuddered and rolled Tyler over onto his back. Leaning on one elbow, Cory tried to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." Tyler rubbed his fingertips down Cory's cheek and over his lips, reassuring them both. It wasn't what Tyler wanted so much as what he needed. He needed the feeling of security that would come from being claimed by this man who had come to mean so much more to him in the last few weeks than in all the previous decades put together.   
  
Tyler's heart leapt in his chest when Cory took his fingers in his mouth, sucking hungrily before pulling them out and turning to get the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand drawer. When Cory motioned at him with the bottle, Tyler turned over on his stomach and sighed as the cool slick fingers touched his heated skin. He shifted impatiently as Cory took his time stretching him, slowly and thoroughly preparing his body for entry. When a hooked fingertip brushing over his prostate sent electric sparks all through him, Tyler moaned, "Please, Cory." 

When Cory put his hands on the inside of Tyler's thighs, the prone man spread his legs and lifted his hips, eager for what would come next. He forced himself to relax as Cory's cock pushed against his opening, the broad head pressing inside and then stopping. Tyler cursed and thrust his hips back, taking the throbbing intruder deeper into him. Cory took control again, pulling almost out and then shoving back in until he was buried completely inside Tyler. Shuddering and reminding himself to relax, Tyler rocked his hips just a little against his lover, then groaned as sharp teeth nipped at the back of his neck. 

"Ty, are you okay? Is it good, baby?" Cory's whiskey hot voice burned across his skin, intoxicating him as much as the physical pleasure of the hard cock pumping and grinding in his ass. 

"Oh yeah, good, it's all good, it's great," Tyler mumbled into the pillow, and moved his hand toward his leaking erection. 

"No, not yet," panted Cory as he leaned his weight on one hand to free the other to grab Tyler's before he made contact. "Wait just a minute." And with almost painful swiftness, Cory withdrew his cock from Tyler's body. The stunned man didn't have a chance to ask what was going on before Cory rolled him over onto his back and shoved his legs apart, leaving it to Tyler to bend his knees and plant his feet. Stopping just long enough to relubricate, Cory pushed his cock back inside and started thrusting in long hard strokes. Tyler gasped for breath and reached for his lover, wrapping his hands around his biceps and levering himself off the pillows for a kiss. He thrust his tongue into Cory's mouth in a matching rhythm until he couldn't breathe. Releasing Cory and lying back against the bed, Tyler took his neglected cock in his hand and stripped his fingers from testicles to tip quickly and efficiently. He tried to match his movements with the pounding that Cory was giving him, but his hand was shaking from the power of his growing feelings. He'd been holding back for so long, but now the pressure was building and he couldn't resist the lure of the spectacular orgasm that was building in his guts and spine and balls. He roughly stroked his aching erection a couple more times, and just let go... 

When he finally stopped coming, Tyler was breathless, weak, and vaguely surprised that he hadn't passed out. He was sure his eyes had rolled back in his head at some point, probably about the time he cried out Cory's name about five times really fast, each time higher than the last. When Cory stopped thrusting and suddenly stiffened against him, Tyler opened his eyes in time to see beautiful green eyes go hazy and that sweet mouth mutter something unintelligible as Cory came inside him then collapsed on his chest with a loud groan. Tyler wrapped his arms around Cory's back and held him tightly, finally feeling secure. One hard fuck shouldn't have had such an effect, but it did. It was more than just a fuck, but as such things go it was stellar and Tyler was content to bask in the afterglow for a while. 

When Cory pulled away, Tyler let him go, but breathed a silent sigh of relief when Cory only rolled off his chest and settled at his side. He met Cory's kiss with eager affection, one hand languidly smoothing the damp spikes of his dark hair. 

When Cory broke the kiss with a yawn, Tyler asked softly, "So you're coming back, right?" 

"Yeah, if I'm able," Cory yawned again and laid his head on Tyler's shoulder. 

"That's good enough. Want to go get cleaned up?" 

When Cory didn't answer, Tyler tilted his head just a bit and saw that his lover was sound asleep. With a smile, he whispered to himself, "Good enough." 

* * *

Fandom: Highlander/Due South   
Pairing: Cory Raines/Tyler King, Fraser/Kowalski implied/speculated   
Rating: NC-17   
Sequel/Series: Sequel to Chance Meetings, possible series   
Date: August, 1999   
Feedback: All kinds welcome at [email removed]   
Flames, if suitably creative, will be met with a round of applause and shared with all my friends.   
Disclaimers: Cory and Tyler are property of Rysher, Panzer/Davis and anyone else who may have claim to the Highlander universe. Fraser, both Rays, and Diefenbaker are property of Alliance and whoever else owns the Due South universe. I borrowed them without permission. No profit has been nor will ever be made from this story (the very idea is laughable).   
Notes: If you've made it this far and are wondering "who the hell are these people?"— Cory Raines was an Immortal (one-ep. guest) played by Nicholas Lea, and Tyler King was a guest bad guy (K'immie of the week) played by the way underused Callum Keith Rennie (who also played Ray Kowalski-undercover-as-Vecchio on DS... Aha, you see where we're going now, don't you?)   
In the series, Cory and Tyler never appeared onscreen together, so if you're looking for canon, you're out of luck here. I also choose to ignore the end of "The Innocent" (the ep of HL in which Tyler appeared), because it screws with my plans for world domination— oh wait, that's something else... Never mind. Suffice to say, he's not dead and never will be in my little fantasy world. So I guess that makes this AU, right? All righty then, let's proceed from there. Oh yeah, this takes place before "Money No Object" and you'll see why later. ;-)   
Big thanks to my lovely and tolerant beta readers Mouse, Nicole, and nancy. They did an outstanding job whipping me— uh, I mean, the _story_ — into shape. All mistakes are clearly mine.   
Warnings: Nothing too bad. There's a little blood shed, but not much.   
Summary for archive: It's an eventful night for Tyler and Cory. Sequel to Chance Meetings   
---


	3. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory Raines meets his old friend Tyler King in a bar in Chicago.

  
**Rush  
by Amy B**

_Sometimes you walk  
Sometimes you crawl   
Other times you're flying   
You feel the thrill not knowing where you'll land— _

"Rush" by Edwin

Cory stood just inside the bedroom door and admired the way the amber light of the bedside lamp accentuated his lover's natural coloring. With his dark gold hair and pale gold skin, Tyler almost glowed against the dark blue sheets on which he lay waiting. Patiently or not, Cory couldn't be sure, because Tyler gave nothing away until the exact right moment.

Quiet amusement curled one corner of Tyler's mouth as he finally broke the silence, "You going to stand there all night?"

"Maybe. I do enjoy the view," Cory replied with a grin. "But I think I'd like a closer inspection, if that's all right?"

Tyler wet his lips and beckoned Cory with a crooked finger. "You won't be needing those clothes, so why don't you get rid of them?"

Releasing each button on his untucked shirt with deliberate precision, Cory took a couple of steps and stopped in the middle of the room. He let the shirt slide off his shoulders and down his arms to land in a heap on the carpet. Popping open the top button of his jeans, he teasingly asked, "These, too?"

Waiting until he received Tyler's nod of affirmation, he opened the rest of the buttons and slowly slipped the jeans down his thighs and kicked first one bare foot loose and then the other. Wearing nothing but black boxerbriefs, he turned his back on his lover and picked up his clothes. As if suddenly possessed by the spirit of Susie Homemaker, he carefully lined up the seams of his jeans and folded them over a hanger. He placed them in his side of the closet before shaking the wrinkles out of his shirt. With a hidden grin, Cory ignored the low frustrated curse that came from the bed and continued putting his clothes away.

Cory was placing his watch on the dresser when two wiry strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He looked up and met Tyler's eyes in the mirror with a delighted grin. He sometimes got so caught up in Ty's mild-mannered businessman persona, that he forgot how quickly and silently he could move, showing the warrior underneath the facade.

Swallowing a smart-ass comment about impatience, Cory watched the reflections in the mirror as Tyler's teeth nipped at the nape of his neck and Tyler's hands slid over his stomach, making the muscles contract suddenly in anticipation. When Tyler dropped a line of kisses across Cory's shoulder, he tilted his head back and watched the reflected movements from under his lashes. Tyler's eyes were closed as he licked at Cory's biceps, but they opened slowly when he lifted Cory's arm slightly. Blue eyes meeting green in the mirror, Tyler pressed his lips softly to the surprisingly sensitive inside bend of Cory's elbow, gently tasting with the very tip of his tongue. Cory was caught off guard by the rush of tenderness he felt at the simple action.

"Ty... I'm... I..." Biting his lip to stop speaking words that he was unsure of, Cory lifted his free hand to the side of Tyler's face. Sliding his fingertips across Tyler's cheek, Cory touched the corner of the hot mouth fastened to his skin. Tyler flicked his tongue over Cory's fingers and then lifted his head. Cory met his lover's gaze once more, a flutter in his stomach chasing the intended smile from his lips.

"I missed you." Those three words were spoken quietly, almost unemotionally, but Cory could read how much they meant in Tyler's eyes. He almost drowned in the wave of guilt that hit him for how close he'd come to cheating on Tyler while he was in Seacouver. He could have done it so easily, would have if Amanda had just said yes. Hell, he'd have even given MacLeod a long overdue tumble, if the man had been willing to take the steel rod out of his ass long enough. He wouldn't have considered any of it cheating... until he got back here and saw the welcoming smile on Tyler's face.

Cory swallowed hard and said lightly, "But now I'm back." He knew he was sidestepping the issue of his own feelings, but he didn't want to lie. The truth, that he had given Tyler only a few passing thoughts during the week he was out of town, would only hurt. Seeing Amanda again had completely blinded him to the fact that Tyler was waiting for him back in Chicago. Cory shoved that thought away when Tyler's naked erection pushed against his still-covered backside, reminding him of his own hard cock, aching for release.

"Yeah, you're back, and I've got you," Tyler whispered as he wrapped his arms around Cory once more, hands dipping into the waistband of the boxerbriefs that were growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Cory sighed in relief when the constricting fabric was replaced by a warm hand curling a round his shaft in a "let's-get-reacquainted" exploration.

"Mmmm, that's _very_ nice. Guess we should move this over to the bed now." Cory gasped as Tyler let go of his cock and spun him around, pressing him back until the edge of the dresser met the back of his thighs. Tyler's hands came up to cup Cory's face as he leaned in for a long thorough kiss that left Cory grateful for the support of the furniture as his knees went a little wobbly.

Tyler released Cory's mouth with a lingering caress of his tongue. "Would be more efficient, wouldn't it?"

Cory grinned and pushed Tyler backward until they both fell onto the wide expanse of the bed. They rolled over a couple of times before coming close to the edge, and Cory laughed breathlessly. "Boy, did I miss this bed! The one in my cabin was a plain old double."

"You missed this bed more than me." It wasn't a question. Tyler smiled as he bent his head to Cory's neck and said, "And you know what? I don't even care."

As Tyler nipped and sucked on his neck, Cory closed his eyes and thought it was probably just as well that Tyler didn't seem to want to talk right now. There were much more exciting things to do and talking too much would probably only get him in trouble. It usually did.

Like the time that Tyler took him to his gym for a sparring session... They'd had the private fencing studio all to themselves, reserved for the entire afternoon because Ty was determined that Cory get back into sword fighting shape. He'd wanted to make Cory take being Immortal seriously for a change, and Cory had told him that it was a waste of time, but Tyler had been a man on a mission.

"You have to love your blade," Tyler declared somberly, holding his sword straight up in front of him.

Cory mimicked the pose, but the upright sword did not inspire thoughts of defensive maneuvers or how to get past an opponent's guard. Keeping his eyes locked on his lover's, Cory teasingly ran his tongue up the flat of the blade, coming dangerously close to the sharp edges.

Tyler cleared his throat and said, "I said _love_ your blade, not _make_ love to it." Tyler hid whatever amusement or arousal he might have been feeling, but Cory could tell there was something going on in there. "You have to treat it like an extension of your body—a necessary appendage."

Cory lowered his sword to his side, grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "I have other appendages that are much more fun to play with."

Tyler's gaze dropped to the front of Cory's pants then quickly returned to his face. "You are not taking this seriously."

"Why should I?" Cory lowered his voice to a seductive rasp and said, "I'm a lover not a fighter."

Tyler rolled his eyes at that, but Cory could tell his flirting was starting to have some effect. "Why? Because one of these days, my friend, you're going to run into an Immortal that you can't charm or trick... or seduce. You'll have to fight, and I want you to be able to walk away from it with your head still attached."

"Well, walking without a head would be difficult," Cory conceded with mock seriousness. When Tyler let out a sound of disgust that was dangerously close to a growl, Cory reassured him, "I've been at this a long time, you know. Longer than you have. But if it makes you feel better..." He raised his sword in an approximation of a fencing stance. "Let's go, en garde, and all that jazz."

In less than two minutes, Tyler delivered a fatal blow to Cory's chest. When he came to again, Cory admitted that a little practice might not be a bad idea. But since Tyler had already gotten half his clothes off, Cory decided that his friend's idea was much better.

The slight pain of hands gripping his wrists too tightly brought Cory's attention back to the moment at hand. He opened his eyes to see Tyler staring down at him intensely. "Are you still with me?"

Cory smiled and thrust his hips against his partner's, but the suspicious gleam didn't fade from Tyler's eyes. When Cory started to speak, Tyler's mouth took his in a hard kiss, cutting off whatever he might have said. Since he wasn't sure what he'd have said, it was just as well. He relaxed and let Tyler take whatever he wanted, whimpering when Tyler took his time working his way down Cory's torso and then skipped over his groin to lick and nibble at the back of one upraised knee.

Just when Cory was certain he couldn't get any harder or hotter without coming apart at the seams, Tyler took his erection in his mouth and began to suck gently. He released his grip on Cory's wrists to tease the rest of Cory's body with just his fingertips as he slowly took more of Cory's cock into his mouth. He worked his tongue over the most sensitive spots as he sucked, until Cory was just about to come, and then he pulled back. Cory let out a frustrated groan, wondering just how long Tyler could keep this up, and then he noticed that Tyler was reaching into the drawer of the nearest bedside table.

A few seconds later, Tyler shoved Cory's thighs apart as wide as they'd go and prepared him quickly, apparently ignoring Cory's flinch at the coldness of the gel on his overheated skin. He watched as Tyler haphazardly spread some lube on his cock and then started to enter Cory, slowly but steadily. He pushed inside Cory relentlessly, not stopping until he was fully seated. Then he paused and looked Cory in the eyes for the first time in what felt like forever.

Cory shivered at the possessiveness burning in the blue depths. He wasn't sure this was what he wanted from Tyler. They had fun together, they were hot together, and that was it. Right? He felt a rush of confusion and guilt, and the cock in his ass suddenly felt as if it was taking up all the space inside him. He closed his eyes as Tyler kissed him, his tongue darting over Cory's, questioning and teasing, seeking a reaction. Cory returned the kiss and moved his hips just a little, encouraging Tyler to start moving himself. Tyler thrust into him slowly, adjusting the angle of entry until he found the perfect stroke that made Cory throw his head back with a groan.

Certain that he was going to die from the pleasure pulsing through him, Cory decided he didn't care. Any death that felt this good would be a worthy one in his opinion, so he brought his hand to his leaking cock and helped himself to his possible demise. Tyler kept hitting Cory's prostate with every thrust, but the driving strokes were getting more violent and less controlled and Cory could tell he was almost over the edge. A moment after Tyler stiffened against him, Cory's spine melted and shot out the end of his cock to splatter warmly on his belly.

Tyler collapsed on top of Cory for a couple of minutes that seemed endless to Cory as he drew in shallow breaths that tasted of spent passion. The musky sharpness of their combined scents sent a twinge through Cory's stomach. It was familiar and yet suddenly alien. He tried to shake off the strange feeling because it wasn't in his nature to complicate an elemental matter like sex. He always kept things simple and straightforward, having fun for a while and then moving on with few regrets.

When Tyler rolled to the side, Cory allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. He laid his head on Tyler's shoulder and closed his eyes as long fingers gently caressed the back of his head.

"Are you ready to tell me about your trip now?" Tyler's voice was dark and a little rough in the post-coital stillness.

Cory rubbed his face tiredly against Tyler's smooth skin and spoke around a yawn. "I already told you about the money and the orphanage. You should have seen their faces. Those were some happy kids."

"I'm sure they were." As Tyler spoke, his hand kept petting Cory soothingly. "I'm also sure there's a lot more to the story that you're not telling, and it's almost certainly the most interesting part."

Cory immediately thought of Amanda, and then he remembered MacLeod, the kid, and that impulsive hot tub invitation. Even though he'd been turned down on all fronts, Cory was afraid that with Tyler it would be the thought that counted. While it was true that he'd slept alone the entire time he'd been gone, it wasn't from lack of trying. He'd also told Ty before he left that he wouldn't be stealing from the mob, but how could he describe Sam Grinkov in any way that wouldn't sound mobsterish? So that only left one thing to tell...

"Well... I sorta... got blown up." He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for an explosion of a different kind.

Tyler repeated the words as if certain that he'd misunderstood. "You got blown?"

"Up. With dynamite." Cory could feel the tension seeping through the body wrapped around him, and shook his head quickly. "It wasn't all that bad really. And I did kinda...get the other guy blown up first."

"Start from the beginning."

Cory let out a long breath and started telling the story of how the Federal Reserve job went wrong—leaving out any mention of Amanda. He could have sworn he heard a little chuckle in the chest below his ear when he got to the part about the marching band. He also played up MacLeod's more annoying characteristics so that when the car blew up, Tyler did laugh.

"Cory, you could have gotten your head blown off." Tyler shook his head and squeezed Cory tighter. "When are you going to stop taking these crazy chances?"

Cory shrugged and said off-handedly, "Aw, you know you love it."

"Yeah," replied Tyler, exasperation giving way to quiet sincerity. "Yeah, I do."

Cory froze inside and hoped desperately that Tyler wouldn't take it that next step. He didn't want to hear it. He wasn't ready, might not ever be ready for what he was afraid that Tyler might be thinking. He liked Tyler, liked him a lot. They'd been friends for a couple of hundred years and that kind of history did tend to build strong bonds, but that was as far Cory was willing to go right now. His mind started to race with excuses and explanations and ways to get out of this—this discussion, this bed, the city, if need be. After a moment of frantic mental rationalization, he realized that Tyler's body had gone slack around him, his breathing deep and even.

The son of a bitch had scared the daylights out of him and then had fallen sound asleep. Relief and indignation warred for a moment before relief won, and Cory went to sleep with a wry smile.

* * *

Fandom: Highlander  
Pairing: Cory Raines/Tyler King  
Rating: NC-17  
Date: 2/22/2000  
Sequel/Series: Sequel to "Good Enough" in a series-that-needs-a-name which you can read right here: [broken link removed] (where you can also check out the lovely C/T pics by Killashandra and Theban Band—Thanks again, ladies!)  
Feedback welcome at [email removed]  
Spoilers: The Innocent has not and never will happen in my universe. This takes place directly after Money No Object, and a passing familiarity with that ep will help but is not essential. If you don't know the characters, Tyler was played by Callum Keith Rennie and Cory was played by Nicholas Lea.  
Disclaimers: The Powers That Be didn't treat them right, so why shouldn't I play with them a bit? Well, Panzer/Davis, etc. still owns them, for what it's worth.  
Notes: No warnings. An appalling lack of plot isn't going to be news to anyone at this point, is it? Thanks to my lovely and talented beta readers, Nicole and Mouse.  
Summary: Cory comes back to Tyler after the events of Money No Object.   
(Sorry, I suck at these.)   
---


End file.
